Love Will Find A Way
by JoshYz90ddezz
Summary: Not all that good on this. A girl who is in love with Danny but he doesn't know it.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Love Will Find A Way  
Author: JoshYz_90ddezz  
Disclaimer: I don't own no one except Mel. Although it would be great to own the actors though. :)  
Distribution: Why do you want this crap?!?!? Ask first anyway though!  
Am I missing anything else?!??!?! Oh, Pleezzzee leave feedback!  
  
"Yay! Whoo-hoo!" Mel cheered and yelled for her two friends. They had worked really hard on the broken down old plane they had found in the woods. They tested it for like a million times but this was the time it was permanently fixed.  
  
Rafe, Danny and Mel have been friends since they were younger. Rafe of course introduced Mel to Danny. Mel would always treat Rafe like he was her very own brother and he would do the same and treat her like his own sister. But for Danny, Mel felt something different towards him. You could say she had a crush on him.  
  
After like an hour up in the air, Rafe and Danny landed the plane. Rafe automatically jumped out of the plane and ran to Mel, Danny walking behind him.   
  
"Did you see me Mel?!? I was flying!" Rafe said all excitedly and hugging her too.  
  
"Yeah, you and Danny were awesome." Mel glanced at Danny. She saw he just had a slight smile on his face. Rafe released Mel from his hug. Mel went over to Danny to congratulate him.  
  
"Hey you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I fine. I just got to go home now."   
  
Even though he said he was fine, Mel could tell there was something bothering him. She had a crush on him since the fifth grade and still does, she should know what's up with him.  
  
"Rafe! Get in the house! It's time for supper!" Mrs. McCawley yelled calling Rafe.  
  
"Kay Ma! Bye Danny. Bye Mel." Rafe said running into the house to wash his hands.  
  
"Bye!" Danny and Mel said in unison and felt kind of awkward after.  
  
"Okay, well, you and Rafe were great fixing up that plane and finally flying it." Mel said hugging him. It was one of those hugs she didn't want to let go of. Mel only felt one of his hands patting her on the back. In her head she just wanted to cry because he didn't return the hug back.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Melanie."   
  
She let go of him. He was the only guy she knew that always called her Melanie. She never did had the nerve to tell him to call her Mel. She guessed it's because friends of her will call her Mel and she always thought he didn't consider her as his friend but just as his friend's friend.  
  
"Well bye Danny!" Mel said waving to him.  
  
He gave her a little wave back. Not even saying bye to her. She would always try to give him the hint that she likes him but she guess he never got it or he doesn't want to get it. After Danny left, Mel went straight home and up to her room. She wanted to stay in there for the rest of her life. Mel spent the rest of the night crying.   
  
A knock came on her door.  
  
"Honey, are you alright? You skipped supper." Mel's daddy said walking over to her and sitting on the edge of her bed.  
  
Mel buried her face in her pillow.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just because I wasn't hungry that's all." She said trying not to burst into tears again every time she was thinking about Danny Walker.  
  
"Okay honey, but if there is anything I can do, let me know."  
  
"Sure daddy. I just need some time alone." Still not facing her face to him. Mel didn't want her dad to see her like this nor tell him her problem. What would she say? Okay daddy, I'm all full of water works because Danny didn't return a hug. She couldn't tell him that, he would kill Danny, and that she didn't want.  
  
There was silence as Me's dad waited for her to tell him what was her problem. He saw that she wouldn't tell him, so he got up and left. Now Mel loves her dad dearly, but she was full of relief when he left. She wanted to have some alone time. That night she spent her alone time crying and thinking. Mel had to find a way to get over Danny Walker. She drifted off to sleep to try to clear up her mind.  
  
Mel woke up by the Tennessee sunshine and Rafe throwing little bits of rock at her window.   
  
"Boy! What are you doing throwing rock's at my little girl's bedroom window? You trying to kill her or something?!?" Mel's dad yelled from the house door.  
  
"N...no Mr. Hash. Is Mel, I mean Melanie awake?" Rafe said nervously, he was always scared of Mr. Hash.  
  
"Naw, I'm letting her sleep in, she was upset about something yesterday. Do you know about?"  
  
"No, she didn't look upset the last time I saw her. I'll ask Danny if he knows.  
  
"There's nothing to question anyone about. I wasn't feeling well yesterday that's it." Mel said interrupting her dad and Rafe's conversation.  
  
"Oh, hey! Danny and me decided to go catch a movie. Want to go?" Rafe asked her.  
  
Mel wanted to say no because she didn't want to see Danny but she wanted to say yes to see him again. (Okie dokie, that didn't make sense. LoL!) Mel was on the verge of saying no, until her dad told her if I didn't go then there were going to be chores for Mel to do. With that, she said yes automatically. Mel ran up to her room to change into some better clothes than what she was wearing which were her pajamas.  
  
"So... have any plans after high school?" Mel asked Rafe. Danny and him were about to graduate after this year, while she had two more years in high school.  
  
"Yeah, me and Danny are going to become pilots actually."  
  
"Oh, that's great." She said with a little smile. She have always wanted Rafe and Danny to be pilots, it was their childhood dream but Mel knew if they were going to be pilots, then they would leave her behind.  
  
The rest of the drive to the theatre Mel was silent. It took them about 2 hours to get to the theatres since she lived so far away from it. When they arrived, Mel saw that Danny was already there. He wasn't alone though. There was this girl in his arms. Rafe saw the way Mel looked at them and knew she was going to burst up into tears. He got out of his car and went over to the other side to open her door for her.   
  
"Aren't you coming in?"   
  
Mel nodded no, she couldn't stand being there.  
  
"C'mon, don't let this little thing spoil your fun. Just watch the movie." Rafe said trying to convince her to come in.  
  
Mel didn't want to let him down, so she went into the movies. They bought our tickets. The four were 30 minutes early but still sat in the showing room and just waited. Rafe was sitting on Mel's right and Danny and his "friend" were sitting on her left.  
  
"Hi, I'm Betty, Danny's friend." She reached out shake to Mel's hand. She accepted and shook her hand back.  
  
In Mel's head she was thinking: Friend?!?!? It sure as hell didn't look like you were his friend as I saw it.  
  
"My name is Melanie, I've been friends with Rafe and Danny quite awhile now.  
  
"Oh really? That's great."  
  
The movie hadn't even started yet and Mel was tired already. Then she saw them, to her left shoulder, they were kissing. Mel's heart was being stabbed a hundred times. She couldn't take it. She got up from her seat and exited the room.   
  
She could hear Rafe calling her.  
  
"Mel! Where are you going?!!?"  
  
"What happened?" Danny said letting go of Betty.  
  
"I don't know, maybe you should talk to her." Rafe told Danny although he had a feeling what was wrong.  
  
"But I'm not that close to her as you are."  
  
"Well just try." Rafe yelled back to Danny.  
  
Danny got up from his seat to go find Melanie.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Sheesh! What's her problem?" Betty said a little annoyed because Danny went to go look for Mel.  
  
"Shut up yeah." Obviously Rafe did not like her.  
  
*~ Outside of the cinema ~*  
  
Danny finally caught up to her.  
  
"Oh Gawd! Why does this have to happen to me?" Mel said forming new tears.  
  
"What has happened to you?" Danny said nervously to not try to make Mel cry even more.  
  
"You wouldn't understand."  
  
"You know how hard is it for me to talk to you? That's why I'm kind of jealous of Rafe. He could talk to you about anything, and when I finally get the nerve to talk to you, you tell me that I won't understand." Danny said almost about to leave.  
  
Now Mel was really shocked that he would be jealous of Rafe over nothing.  
  
"Your jealous of Rafe because I could talk to him about anything?" Mel asked.  
  
Danny nodded his head.  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
"Danny, I need to tell you something. All these years I've known you I really thought of you as more of a friend but never tried to admit it because I was scared you wouldn't feel the same about me. I've always tried to give you hints but I thought you didn't care." I said through a little tears.  
  
Now Danny was the one in shock.  
  
"Well I have to confess something as well, I like you too that's why I'm always nervous to talk to you." Danny said now sitting down next to Mel.  
  
"Then why are you with that girl Betty?"  
  
"Hmm...I don't know. I guess I needed something to get over you since I knew I couldn't have you. But since now I know I could..."  
  
Danny leaned in to give Mel one of the softest but sweetest kiss. He pulled away.  
  
"Was that okay?" Danny said with a little concern.  
  
Mel paused.  
  
"Oh yeah, it was beautiful." Mel broke out of pause.  
  
Danny smiled at her and kissed her again. They were kissing for who knows long until Rafe and Betty came out of the movies.  
  
"How could you do this to me?!?!?" Betty came over to them. "I thought we hit something off?!?"  
  
"I just realized something. I'm in love." Danny said looking at Mel.  
  
Now right now, Mel was about to cry. She thought that was so sweet. She kissed him again.  
  
"AGH! You guys are pathetic!" Betty left.  
  
"Awww! I knew you two had a thing for each other." Rafe said smiling.   
  
"So what do we do now, Mel?" Danny asked to Mel.  
  
"Well we could go watch the movie we missed and make plans later." Mel said getting up and holding his hand.  
  
Note: There's more to this story that I wrote up but it depends on the responses.   



End file.
